wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fifth Pledge
:"Power resides only where men believe it resides. A shadow on the wall, yet shadows can kill. And ofttimes a very small man can cast a very large shadow." The Fifth Pledge is an elite criminal syndicate based around the ideology of balancing professionalism, and the kinship of family. Proudly one of the more organized and skillful syndicates, members of The Fifth Pledge are held to high standards. All of their members are eventually subjected to various trials, which includes a series of intense training, before ever achieving higher ranks. Everyone must earn their keep, and contribute to the organization accordingly. Olivia Daaé, leader of The Fifth Pledge, believes wholeheartedly that respect must be earned, not given, that if you wish your voice to be heard you mustn't shout, but prove your words hold meaning. She's rumored to be a rather vicious leader, a woman who'll sooner toss weakness away than strengthen it. While her ideology may prove daunting and harsh upon newer recruits, this ensures a core of skillful men and women. The Fifth Pledge is native to Old Town, in Stormwind. A district in which they have usually chosen to open small business such as shoppes, and other small profiting ventures. While they're often found in Old Town, they've been known to do business in a vast number of locations. History To be added. Members To be added. Out of Character The Fifth Pledge is a tight-knit guild which indulges deeply into the fantasy of the canon universe through the eyes of highly skilled and intriquiently masterminded individuals of the underground. The Fifth Pledge believes in the balance of kinship and professionalism in a working environment, seldom overlapping the two. A seemingly diverse melting pot of criminality, even the oddest of members seem contribute a piece to a grand, complex and rarely seen puzzle. The binding reagent of said ‘puzzle’ is not the expected slippery strain of paste, but rather an oath to uphold a series of pledges, all which enforce aspects of true kinship. To achieve the last pledge, the fifth pledge, is to earn what is known as the ultimate understanding of ‘freedom’, to become the equivalent of outlaw’s elite, to face trials and conquer where many before you have failed. It is the dance of loyalty and business which keeps The Fifth Pledge a hidden powerhouse of potential and influence, offer safety to their allies and death to their opposition. Out-of-character we strongly believe a guild environment should be a community maintained with creative-freedom, passion and consideration for members and those whom interact with us. Despite the relatively high standard for the quality in roleplay in which we strive, do not tolerate elitism, or the belittlement of other players/orders. We believe communication is the ultimate key in successful interaction and storyline development! Due to our categorization of RP/PvP/PvE (Heavy prioritize on RP), we enforce friendly policies all around, in hopes of keeping ourselves and those we interact with happy and stress-free! Should you choose not to join us, but still want to interact, we always consider storylines and typically don’t shy away from too many. Roleplaying isn’t about -our- benefit, or -yours-, but the -combined- benefit, and that’s what makes a healthy community! External links The Fifth Pledge's Armory Page Category:Alliance Guild